


Held Captive

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia looks after a captive Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Takes place following "I.E.D.," with spoilers up through that episode.

Lydia started down at Violet, who was bound to a chair. “I don’t see why we have to keep the confessed killer in my family’s lake house” said the redhead. “And are you sure those ropes are secure?”

“I’m positive” said Stiles. “And this is the only place we can keep her where no one’s parents will find her.”

“What about Derek’s apartment?” asked Lydia.

“Too many neighbors” said Scott.

Lydia sighed. “Fine, I’ll babysit her. But you both owe me, big time” she said.

After the guys left, Lydia made herself comfortable on the couch across from Violet. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence she said “I can’t believe I’m stuck looking after you.”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Like being held captive by a spoiled princess is better” she snapped.

“Spoiled?!” shouted Lydia, jumping to her feet. “I’ll let you in on a secret: my family is broke. But you don’t see me going around murdering people for money!”

Violet spent a minute taking that in before saying “at least you have a family. Garrett’s all I’ve got.”

“Did he talk you into this?” Lydia asked quietly. “If he did, maybe I can help you.”

Violet stared at the banshee for a moment before she said “I make my own choices. And I don’t need any help…especially not from you.”


End file.
